Infaustus Salus
by Aesthetic-Plastic
Summary: Unfortunate Savior or Sinister Liberator? Zexion is found wounded by Marluxia which sparks a passionate relationship. However, is all as it seems, or is one merely using the other to further themselves?
1. Beginning

Chapter One

Chapter One

The ground was cold beneath him. No, not cold, freezing, but also wet with some strange liquid. It was a dark red color, thick, and creeping out from under him. It looked so familiar. Its smell was so strong, rough and full of iron. He knew he should have been able to recognize it, but he couldn't concentrate. The world around him was distorted. If he tried to concentrate on one point it immediately changed, or gave him a horrible sick feeling. Closing his eyes made it give away slightly, before a strange metallic taste entered his mouth.

He would have tried to move but the ground was starting to feel warm and he was so tired. There was no need to move, he could stay here. The pain would go away and he'd be overcome by a feeling of bliss. After all he was absolutely exhausted from—wait. How did he get here?

"From what?" barely escaped from his lips. That is when the world went black.

There was a quick, dull pain on his ribs. If it had happened once he may have ignored it, but the action was repeated. "VI, get up." Said whatever was harming him, "Come on there's no time to be lying around"

The voice cut off abruptly before saying again, this time in a more panicked, manner, "VI, get up right now!"

He opened one eye and wished he hadn't. Immediately he felt as if he were going to be sick, the light felt like two needles were stabbing into his eyes. He grunted, covering his eyes until the pain had ebbed enough for him to speak. "One…moment."

VI, Zexion, rolled on to his side where he felt a horrible pain shooting through his arm. He winced as he got to his knees and managed to stand up, though very shakily. He pushed hair out of his left eye, in a feeble attempt to improve his vision. Some of the locks felt extremely rough and slightly wet. Moving his hand into his sight he saw his fingertips were stained a rusty color, not unlike how dried blood looked. Suddenly the connection was made. Something had happened to him, something bad. He was bleeding from his head, which implied he had either been hit or fell hard. There was a more-than-likely chance that he was concussed, and had quite a few broken bones or heavy bruising along his left side.

He looked down to see his Organization coat was torn, revealing a wound that was freely bleeding. The incisions were short but deep, as if whatever had happened got cut off. That stuff could wait until he got back to Castle Oblivion, for now he was more curious as to whom his "savior" was.

The person turned out to be a man quite a bit taller and broader then him, dressed in a the same style coat as him. His hair was shoulder length with a feathered texture, pink-auburn hair. His normally arrogant expression now was knotted in what looked like to be concern. It was none other than XI, Marluxia, the very Lord of Castle Oblivion himself. Regardless of his position, he was nothing then a mere neophyte, and in Zexion's opinion, underneath him. He couldn't look weak, especially to the most egotistical member of the Organization, despite how much pain he may be in. Channeling as much of his energy as possible he maintained a perfect, straight posture. "XI," he said in slow, controlled breaths, "what are you doing out here?"

"Apparently saving your ass. What on earth are _you_ doing out here?" Marluxia challenged.

"Having a tea party." He replied, "Now if you would excuse me." Inhaling deeply, he mustered enough energy to be able to manage a few steps before he was pulled back. Hands gripped his shoulders and spun him to face the other nobody.

"Now listen here," Marluxia glared, "You are going to stay here until I can get Lexaeus to carry you back. You are in no condition to walk."

"I'd rather not." Zexion replied icily.

"That's an order!" XI commanded

Instead of giving a reply, Zexion shrugged Marluxia's hands off of him and proceeded with his slow, and heavily strained walk. He closed his eyes for a moment in a vain attempt to rid his throbbing headache, though soon enough he ran into something, or rather someone as cold metal brushed against his cheek.

He opened his eyes to find a scythe and its owner. "You just don't give up, do you?" he grunted.

"If you're not going to cooperate then I am going to make you." Marluxia said dangerously, "I'm sure _Superior_ wouldn't like the fact that he was down one of his precious six just because he was being an idiot."

"XI, I am fine. There is no need for--" his surroundings seemed to be melting, the ground didn't seem solid. He stood up, feeling as if he was okay again. Though he ended up tripping on the step he had intended to take and ended up falling forward into what he hoped was Marluxia.


	2. Diagnosis

--DISCLAIMER THAT I NEGLECTED TO PUT IN MY FIRST ONE—

Sadly I don't own Kingdom Hearts II, Square Enix, Organization XIII or Disney.

If I did I wouldn't be writing fanfiction and would rather be spending every day at Disney World because I'm lame like that.

Opening his eyes he found himself surrounded by white. At first he thought he was in Naminé's room, but under closer inspection he found himself to be in what appeared to be a small hospital room with more lab-like equipment in it. He was in the Castle's "infirmary" that had been built out of a smaller lab of Vexen's. There was a black slate countertop, where under various hoses that looked like they needed to be replaced entangled each other, eventually joining at a point that wasn't visible from where he was positioned on his bed, but he was sure it was an old gas line. Of course it would have to be turned off due to the number of standard health rules it would offend, but no one bothered to take it out. Perhaps incase Superior ever decided this infirmary was pointless and needed more research and would rather risk having some injured Nobodies.

He looked around the room, not finding much else of interest. There was a table next to him that had a syringe and a vial of something, but by the looks of it and the wrappings of a band-aid he wouldn't have to worry about another dosage of that for awhile. Turning the other way he saw his Organization coat, but not nearly as bloody and more tore up then when he had last been conscious. He expected instead of risking a sprain or something worse by unzipping his coat, they merely cut it off.

As for his injuries he was hooked up to an IV and his left arm was tightly wrapped as was the general area of his ribcage. He had a bandage wrapping around his head and lifting up the loose "gown" he had been dressed in he saw a large area, just above and to the right of his navel had a large bandage, which had red leaking through. Just wrapping and no splint on his arm suggested it had only been sprained, also no broken bones in his ribs as he wasn't in horrible pain as he inhaled, it just felt uncomfortable. Luckily he had probably been only bruised there. He wasn't sure about the bandage around his head, as he saw nothing that picked up his reflection in the room, but in a quick examination he found an area of it to be damp. It was probably protecting a cut. He remembered feeling blood in his hair. All of these injuries seemed small and insignificant to him. He could heal quickly, though the cuts that were still bleeding bothered him. It wasn't even the seeming constant flow of his hemoglobin out of the wound that bothered him, but it that which seemed to be causing him the most pain. The longer he was conscious the more the pain felt like it was spreading from that area, and with every breath intensifying.

He began to get up to look or something that could curb the pain, but the movement hurt too much. He fell back against his bed, breathing heavily as his stomach churned. Clenching the bed sheets and gritting his teeth he managed to get himself sitting in an upright position. He had now bled through the bandages, but it wouldn't matter if he only could find something. As he began to move himself to the edge of the bed he heard three steps of foot steps nearing him and voices. "I still don't understand how you could have such incredible luck to be in the right place at the right time." Said the pair of footsteps that was ahead of the others

"I told you," the lighter set of footsteps sounded agitated, "I saw him from my bedroom. I didn't know it was him until I got closer, and even then I didn't see his injuries at first."

"Great story." The first set of footsteps stopped outside the frosted-glass door, his silhouette closely followed by the second pair's shadow-like form. "However isn't that a little too convenient? Wouldn't you just love bumping off someone to feel more important you little-"

"Perhaps we should be thankful he found him at all." Said a deep, quiet voice that belonged to the third set of footsteps, which had remained near-silent this entire time, "His condition was bad when he came in, but how much worse do you think it would have been if no one had detected him for a few more hours? He may have been beyond saving and already began fading, would you have preferred that Vexen?"

The first set of footsteps was silent for a moment before answering, "No, of course not."

The third pair, "Then perhaps you should let your duty at making sure Zexion is healed properly surpass your dislike for XI."

"I don't even get a name?" The second pair huffed, regardless of the fact he had just been stood up for, "You know it's not that hard to say. Marr-luuxxx-iiiaaaa" he demonstrated in an over-exaggerated manner before pushing the first pair of footsteps to the side and pulling the door open.

In the second pair of footsteps, Marluxia's, was a new Organization coat along with some other clothes of Zexion's. He glanced over to where Zexion was sitting up and smiled, "Looks like you're finally awake."

"Awake!?" Questioned Vexen, the first pair of footsteps. He looked over to where Zexion was now sitting up. "You are not supposed to be sitting down like that! You'll bleed yourself to death!"

"Quit being so dramatic." Marluxia yawned, pulling up a chair next to Zexion. "Normally I wouldn't be here, but this lunatic somehow thinks you being like this is my fault."

Marluxia smirked, "Even though he himself has seen that you were attacked by none other than a NeoShadow."

Vexen glared at the Assassin, "Or it could have been you manipulating a plant that prevented the blood platelets from closing the wound!"

"If I had something like that Zexy over here wouldn't be the test subject to how effective it is." XI grinned wickedly before resting his boots on the railing

"XI, that's unsanitary." Spoke Lexaeus, the third pair of footsteps.

Marluxia shrugged, showing only slightly more respect to the Silent Hero. Lexaeus sighed and moved a chair to the other side of Zexion. "You really should sit down." He motioned to VI's gown which had a large crimson stain that was growing.

"Oh." Zexion said, lying back down. Remembering his reason for getting up in the first place he asked, "Do you think you could do something about the pain?"

"We gave you a pain medication which should be effective to all of your bruises and sprains." Vexen said as he wrote down on a clipboard

"No, the cut that's still bleeding, that is what is stinging." Zexion started to feel annoyed with all of them.

Vexen paused, "That should no longer be bothering you."

"Well it _is_!" Zexion snapped. Normally he wouldn't be this irritable. It must have something to do with his wounds or the medication.

Vexen drew back. "Perhaps I should take a look."

He covered Zexion's lower portion with a sheet before sliding up the gown, revealing his small frame. His frailness was even more emphasized by all of the bandages. Vexen rested one hand on Zexion's chest as he began to remove the soggy, red bandages on the Schemer's abdomen. Marluxia had now lowered his boots and was watching the Academic with mild interest.

Vexen worked slowly, trying not to pain the other with taking off the bandages. "Will you just hurry? Your hands are freezing." Zexion said staring up at the ceiling.

Indeed VI had spoken the truth, goose bumps were rising all over his pale figure. "Sorry." IV pulled the bandage off in one smooth motion. Examining the boy for what seemed like forever he finally said, "Thankfully we looked at this now. Lexaeus, can you retrieve new bandages, antiseptic, forceps, and a Petri dish?"

Around the wound had turned an ugly purple, while inside the gash a green gel-like substance had formed. It was still bleeding, though the blood looked a bit thicker. "Get me two vials, a syringe, and a blood culture as well."

By the sound of it Zexion figured he wasn't doing so well, however contrary to what most would do he was curious and wanted to see what was going on for himself. Marluxia also watched with a sick sense of fascination. "Do you think it's a blood infection?" asked Zexion

"I think it's disgusting." Marluxia watched

"I'm not sure," Vexen ignored Marluxia, "I haven't seen anything like it. However, I haven't really examined the effects of a NeoShadow attack. After I collect this I may ask Lexaeus to look in the library."

"And why not I?" Marluxia asked

"Because I don't think you'd do the best job at it." Vexen took the materials from Lexaeus and began removing the goo from the wound, "In fact I can't think of anything else you'd be useful in doing."

"Perhaps he could monitor VI while we research? It wouldn't be a bad idea and he could alert us if anything goes wrong." V contradicted.

Vexen pursed his lips and began to collect blood samples, "It is up to him, if the _Lord_ of Castle Oblivion isn't too busy, then fine."

"I don't have much to do and with Larxene I've grown quite bored," Marluxia yawned for emphasis, "as long as I get time to tend to the garden I'd _love_ to Vexen."

"Fine!" Vexen snapped, jabbing Zexion unnecessarily with the syringe and collecting his samples. "You'll find me in the lab." He stormed out without so much as another glance back.

Lexaeus frowned, obviously not happy about how the Academic was acting. "Anything you'd like to keep you company while XI is gone?"

Zexion gave a small sigh. He wasn't happy about XI having to "monitor" him, but what could he do? It made more sense than leaving him alone and he wouldn't have to speak to him more than what was required. Besides, the garden was huge and it would hopefully require quite some time, cutting down on how often he would see one of his least favorite people. "Yes," he replied thoughtfully, "Could you get me _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland_ and _Through the Looking-Glass?_"


	3. Gardening

--DISCLAIMER--

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, or Disney. Nor do I own any of their characters. If I did, Kingdom Hearts would turn into an "M" (or higher) rated game that may mentally scar those who played it.

However I do own this story. (:

A/N: I absolutely LOVED writing in Marluxia's perspective. It killed my temporary writers block 8D

Also it would be great if you leave comments. They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, not unlike Christmas presents! cough They inspire me to get out of bed instead of sleeping all day like a lazy bum cough

--

A rose twirled through long, elegant shaped fingers as piercing blue eyes examined the scenery around him with somewhat disgust. His beautiful, wide arrangement of plants no longer seemed to be nearly as alluring. He felt as if everything seemed awkwardly placed and completely 'out of his zone.' None of this should be right. Here he should feel in his element, but was too frustrated to do so. It had been a week since Marluxia had been "assigned" to over-see Zexion's health. The younger nobody had only ignored him, replying to him only when absolutely necessary then going back to pretending he didn't exist with his nose shoved in a book. He wouldn't even ask him to get anything. Instead, he'd wait for Lexaeus to check up on them, or would send "copies" of himself if he was feeling well enough.

Did the boy hate him that much? Was he that unbearable or did he simply just enjoy nearly driving him into insanity? Marluxia looked at his hand to see he had crushed the rose. Sighing, he dropped the disfigured flower on to the grass and picked the stray petals off of his palm. Frustration should be no excuse for this, just as he shouldn't let someone like him get under his skin. When the time comes he will be dealt with just as the rest of Xemnas' lapdogs. All he had to do was find those he could trust and flawlessly overthrow Superior, until then he had more important things to be doing, such as tending to this garden.

He crouched down, delicately plucking weeds from his flower beds, throwing all thoughts of a certain 16-year-old nobody and the frustration which came with them from his mind. No longer did he feel out of place, he was completely at ease and oblivious to the world, letting all sense of time slip by him. As the sun shone down he began to feel hot, haphazardly throwing his Organization coat over his shoulder and continuing to groom the land into perfection. Only much later, when he sensed someone plopping down to his right did he stop his work. Beside him sat Saïx, his normally pale face looking quite flushed while he stared directly at the grass, attempting to catch his breath.

"Hello XI," said the Luna Diviner in a horrible attempt at a casual tone.

Marluxia examined the man before finding the tell-tale flaw of the other male not leaning on his left arm. Besides that his breathing was horrible, while he was sure Saïx would have the endurance to run 20 or so laps around the castle and not break a sweat. "Why, Zexion you're feeling good enough to use illusion and walk to here?"

'Saïx' bit his lip, "XI you speak nonsense."

"Give it up," Marluxia said, his irritation resurfacing, "perhaps if you had been in good health your illusion would have worked, but last time I checked Saïx didn't have his left arm injured, nor did he breathe as if he only possessed one lung."

The other male dropped the illusion, turning back into his self. "So why are you here?" asked Marluxia

Zexion merely shrugged. '_Great here goes the no talking thing again_.' "Could you at least answer me when you're in something that is more or less _my_ property?"

For a moment it looked as if the blue-haired nobody wasn't going to answer, his brows knotted as his lips formed a slight frown. "I…find this place relaxing. Tranquil, if you will, almost the same sense I find in the library. I have come here before when I knew you weren't here, but it looks like I interrupted you." VI spoke in a soft voice Marluxia had to strain to hear, "As soon as I catch my breath I'll leave you alone and save this trip for some other time."

Marluxia didn't know whether he should yell at the boy or be flattered. He enjoyed sitting in _his_ garden, the one he had considered ripping apart a few hours ago, almost as much as he enjoyed the library. He couldn't help but to grin at that thought. It was true he was vain and egotistical, but to hear this come out of Zexion, the boy who refused to associate with most members of the Organization, the compliment felt something like how he imagined people felt when they won the lottery. Perhaps good things do happen to bad people. "No, you can stay here, I was just finishing up." Marluxia grabbed his coat, leaving it unzipped at the moment, revealing a perfectly toned body for the world to admire. Who knows, perhaps he could milk a few more good words out of the boy.

Zexion didn't notice, he was much to absorbed with something he had picked up. On closer inspection he saw it was the rose he had crushed earlier. "You were angry?" light blue, nearly gray eyes peered into the taller man's own icy ones.

XI shrugged, "Larxene can be a bitch and I was frustrated."

"That's a lie. You haven't seen Larxene the entire day. I know you went here directly after visiting my room," Zexion pieced together, "where you this angry with _me_?"

The Assassin raised an eyebrow, "Do you honestly want to know?" Zexion nodded, mimicking the motion he had been doing with the rose earlier in the day, "Yes." He replied simply, waiting for the other's reaction.

VI looked disinterested and just nodded. "I see, is it because I do not speak to you in an informal manner? Is that what sparked such 'emotion' from a Nobody?"

Marluxia glanced over at a lilac bush. "Just as I thought" the Schemer said.

XI felt slightly embarrassed by his actions. The younger Nobody had spoken the truth. He got that irritated because he refused to speak to him unprofessionally and shouldn't have got caught up by that, there was his mistake.

"Don't worry XI, you won't have to put up with me much longer. In Vexen's latest examination I was almost completely recovered. The only thing that is slowing down the process is that wound inflicted from the Heartless. As soon as he finds something that will heal that, or possibly before that you will be relieved of your duties and we shall go our separate ways." Zexion put the flower down and gazed up at the blackening sky.

Marluxia didn't know what to say at this comment so instead he zipped up his coat and lied down on the grass, to Zexion's right. After a few comfortable moments of silence the pink haired Nobody said, "You know Zex, you're awfully depressing."

The Schemer smiled, lying on the dampening grass as well. "I am?"

"Extremely," Marluxia's words only brought out a light, much held back laugh.

More silence. This time broken by Zexion, "Regardless of how this world came to be you must still admire the stars."

"You sound like Saïx." XI joked, also entranced by the night sky.

"Do you want to know what I was doing the night I was attacked?" VI asked

"Go ahead."

"As you probably know I was over run with research, having to stay up to finish three different papers for the Superior. Even Vexen and I get tired and are consumed by the memory of frustration. The library was my last choice to find peace. I didn't want to look at anything that resembled paper, so I took a walk, not really intending to go anywhere. That is when I remembered that we had a garden. I figured it would be silent and no one would bother to look for me there." Zexion looked over towards Marluxia, "I had lied down there, much like we are now until I felt back to my 'normal self.' I was walking back from here and made it just to the pavement leading up to the castle when I was attacked."

Again, Marluxia wasn't quite sure what to say. "I'm not blaming you for the attack," Zexion quickly elaborated, "I just figured that you would take pleasure in knowing that it was this where I found solace…Marluxia." He tried out the other's name giving him a quick smile. "I should get back inside."

XI sprang to his feet, "Perhaps I should help you back up?"

"I've cot it covered Eleven." He said the number a little less harshly than usual.

"I preferred 'Marluxia.'"

"Alright then," the younger male was already walking away. When out of hearing distance he whispered to himself, "Marluxia."


	4. Blush

--DISCLAIMER--

--DISCLAIMER--

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, or Disney, nor do I make money from this, I only get things held and ransom if I don't update.

However I do own this little story so give credit when credit is due.

A/N

To everyone who has given me reviews: I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH! I was literally jumping up and down/busting out in random dance moves whenever I was alerted with a new review. Thank you, thank you, thank you!!

Also my lovely Beta suggested that I put more in this chapter. However I fear that it will be too long and people won't read. So tell me if you'd like longer chapters or if these are just right.

--

Gray eyes met a set of blue eyes, "Well it looks like you're recovered enough to go back to research." Vexen commented, looking over the lone bandage left on the topless Nobody in front of him. The gray eyes looked away first, while the owner of the blue pair smirked.

"However," he continued, "Superior has a new project for you. Information pertaining it is on an envelope in your drop box." Vexen turned to see Zexion glaring at something to the left of him, while Marluxia was to the right looking rather satisfied with himself. "Are you even paying attention to me?"

Zexion looked over sheepishly, gray eyes meeting Vexen's green pair. "Yes, I was merely…distracted. Do you have any idea of what I will be researching this time?"

"Of course I do, though I don't think it would be approved of with a certain somebody in the room." Vexen narrowed his eyes at Marluxia, "It's not met for the eyes of someone of his ranking."

"Don't worry Vex," Blue eyes backing down a green glare, "it's only to bother you."

"Well!" Vexen huffed, "I'll be in my lab. Please only disturb me if absolutely necessary." He turned on his heel abruptly to leave the room.

As soon as the blonde-haired Nobody left the room, Marluxia laughed, "You know, I used to think you felt the same as Vexen about me."

"Who says I don't?" Zexion asked slipping on his gloves before pulling on his coat.

"Because last time I checked Vexen doesn't converse with me without attempting to make me feel inferior." Marluxia sat on the bed next to Zexion

"You _are_ inferior." Zexion reminded.

"Now don't be that way Zex," Marluxia smiled, "and by the way you looked better with that coat off."

Zexion sighed, "You're hilarious Eleven. Also, call me Zexion or by my number, we are not on a nick-names basis. Now what was it you so desperately needed to see me about?"

XI stared thoughtfully, "Well since you don't seem to be in the greatest of moods I don't know if I want to go through with it, but I was wondering if you wanted to assist me with my garden, since you admitted to liking it so much."

"I'm doing research if you haven't heard. I'll be wrapped up in it and you probably won't have a chance to see me much, if at all." Zexion stood up.

Marluxia shook his head, "Would you at least like me to walk you down to the labs?"

"Whatever you see fit Eleven." Then he was out the door.

Marluxia sat on the bed for a few moments, pondering what had happened to the Zexion he had encountered the previous night. He seemed to go back to normal, if not colder. It was as if they had never spoken to each other. Was it his comment about him without the coat? No, he had made a few previous to that and merely gotten a half smile. He seemed different after Vexen had come in. Was it because it was the first person besides Marluxia that he had encountered, or was it something deeper? Did Vexen remind him of how much he detested him? Whatever the reason may be the Cloaked Schemer wasn't that interesting to be paying this much mind to.

XI quickly got off the bed and walked out the door to see Zexion standing near the doorway. "I thought you weren't going to come out of there for a moment." He commented.

"And I thought you were tired of my company." XI replied.

"You offered to walk me down to the labs. It would only be well mannered if I had waited to see if you had truth in your offer or if you were merely trying to appease me." VI explained

Marluxia smiled, perhaps he _was_ that interesting. "As long as you don't think IV will get too upset about me being down there."

"You've never been inside the labs have you?" The younger male asked. After a period of silence he continued, "The labs are more elaborate than what you may think. There is a main section where the drop box is located. After that it splits off into many different sections so we each have our own private place to research. IV's is nowhere near where we will be going."

"Will you take me to your section of the labs?" Marluxia asked, curiosity evident.

"I think not," Zexion replied, "I won't even be going to my section unless the research absolutely requires it. I would rather look it over somewhere else such as my room or the library."

"Then will I be seeing your room?" asked XI with a suggestive look on his face.

"Just because I have had conversations with you does not give you free range to flirt with me. Sooner, rather than later I will put an end to that." Zexion glared, color rising to his face.

Marluxia laughed. "I doubt you're serious VI." He said, "In fact by the way you're blushing I would think it was quite the opposite."

They stopped outside a pair of double doors. "Or perhaps you're stuck on yourself and you hope that I was giving into your pathetic attempts." Zexion entered the door, holding it open for Marluxia, "Come in."

He walked over to his drop box. Removing a glove, he placed a finger on the scanner. He waited a moment before the appropriate drawer opened, revealing a plain large envelope. Zexion took it out, closed the drawer, and grabbed a clipboard. "If you don't wish to accompany me that's fine, I'm going to look over this in the library and perhaps get some tea."

"How about I go do something and in an hour or so I'll check up on you?" Marluxia suggested, "I still don't want to feel like I'm leaving my _duties_ behind, technically you're not completely recovered. Just good enough to do some research, right? So if you feel as if anything is wrong get me, I'll be in my room."

Zexion nodded. "Sounds good to me."

This time Marluxia opened the door for the boy. Zexion smiled, "Your manners are improving."

XI bit his lip to stop a smirk. Showing such a gesture after a compliment would most likely get it thrown back at him. "I've been spending too much time around you."

"_Too_ much?" Zexion asked, "Then perhaps we could have someone else check up on me if you feel like that."

"No," Marluxia corrected, "what I meant was it's a good thing."

Zexion raised an eyebrow, "You seem pleased that I picked up some manners." He continued to explain, "Which means-"

"I think I liked your straight to the point flirting more." Zexion smiled

"Well we're at the library." Marluxia said briskly, "Have fun with your research."

"Marluxia," Zexion laughed, "how unlike you to change the subject."

XI stopped, "You used my name?"

"Is it a crime?" Zexion asked

"No, not at all," Marluxia stepped a bit closer to the younger Nobody, "it sounds nice coming from you."

VI felt his face flush. They were getting close, much too close for comfort. If he wanted to avoid the situation he would just have to go into the library and pretend like nothing had happened. Pretend like his lips were mere centimeters from touching another's. He closed his eyes, expecting for the gap to close, but instead he felt Marluxia's hand on his shoulder.

Looking up he saw the other male's face had reddened as well. "Anything that you need, I'll be in my room." He removed his hand and walked down the hall.

Zexion stood there for a moment, for once not a single thought could complete itself. All he kept coming back to was the feeling, or what he had believed he felt in those few moments of closeness. Adjusting the clipboard and envelope he went into the library to see what he would be researching this time.


	5. In Bloom

--DISCLAIMER--

I do not own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, or Disney, but I do own this story. However I'm not making any profit from this story but the emotional kind. The monetary one is more like when I sell organs on the black market.

A/N:

Some more romance and adorable Dem-Dem!

I changed the ending of this at least three times. I _think_ I'm happy with it now.

Reviews loved muchly!

* * *

Zexion sat at his usual table in the library, unopened envelope and clipboard in front of him. The thoughts of what had just happened fresh in his head. Why had Marluxia approached him so suddenly, and more importantly why had he allowed him to? Sure Marluxia had been flirting with him, but he flirted with everyone. He was egotistical and often toyed with other members just to get attention. Yet Zexion had not thought of a time when he had encountered him nearly kissing someone on a whim, but what did he know? He had only recently began to take a mild interest in number Eleven so for all he knew it was a standard thing. Perhaps when he had some free time he would do some investigating of his own, but until then he needed to find out what his research was about.

Before opening the envelope Zexion took off his gloves and stuck them in his left pocket. He found reading completely awkward with those things on, besides the fact it left his hands feeling like they were suffocating. It was definitely one part of the uniform he could do without. Fingertips graced the thick, brown paper, curious to know what was inside. He slid them up, grabbing the red string before unwinding.

Finally opened, Zexion slid a stack of papers out. The first thing he saw was the standard request to type out missions. He was used to doing at least two of those a day, nothing too taxing, but on the paper there was a blue note which said something along the lines of "It is good to see you have recovered. Vexen's job with this has been less than satisfactory."

The boy smiled at the note, peeling it off and wondering how on earth Vexen had messed up mission information. More than likely he was too interested in an experiment to really be paying attention and ended up getting some vital details wrong. It must not have been anything to important or Vexen wouldn't be here. In the back of his mind he decided that if he were ever to be injured again that he would make sure his work didn't suffer. He placed those papers aside getting on to the next ones. It was an update of the success of missions preformed by the other members that needed to be entered into the computer, again, nothing that couldn't be done in a matter of minutes.

The only things left besides his research were notices of what had been happening recently and various things that needed to be supervised, nothing here that really called for his attention. This particular set of papers was given out to every member of the Organization to see when people would be in and out of the Castle. Useful, if only someone besides Vexen, Lexaeus, Saïx, and himself read it.

Now for the part he had been anticipating, what he would be researching. He neatly put the papers in a stack before he began reading. As the title was digested in his mind he felt his stomach sink. Perhaps he had read it wrong. Again, he looked at the title and it hadn't changed from "**The Usefulness of Herbal Medicine in the Field**" to something more expected.

'_The title could have been a misprint or a joke._' He told himself. Skimming the rest of the paper he found what was to be expected and what would be useful. It appeared as if it was neither. It was stated that he would find the effects on certain herbs on various wounds and give them to Vexen who would experiment on what could be added to improve them. There was nothing on the paper that said this was a joke or that it was meant for someone else.

The memory of anger felt very prominent in him at the moment. "Regardless of how authentic it looks it must be a mistake." He growled, "It's plausible that one of the Neophytes found a way to replace the actual research with this. I suppose I'll just have to check with the Superior." With that he summoned a portal for right outside Xemnas' room.

Zexion stood outside of the Superior's door. He wasn't like Vexen who feared Xemnas more than anything, but he was not a fool who would burst in unexpectedly. He had never before had he requested to speak with him and now that his "anger" had ebbed he wondered if this was such a great idea. Before he could ponder the decision any longer a voice commanded from the inner chambers, "Come in VI."

He just barely stopped himself from jumping. If Xemnas had the power to know who was outside of the door then he most certainly would know he had been frightened by a simple command. Even in the company of his superior he did not want to seem to e over-come by emotion. He was ruled by logic and he didn't want anyone to question that. "Yes Superior, I'll be right in."

As he entered the room he never failed to be amazed. Of course Zexion had designed a large portion of the Castle, but he had designed a large portion of the Castle, but he had also left room for everyone to make their own adjustments. Yet this was near void of anything that showed personality. Directly in front of him was a large desk with a throne-like chair behind it. As expected in the chair was Xemnas, his hands folded on the surface in front of him and Saïx at his side. The Luna Diviner looked rather irritated with the fact that Zexion was in the room. "What was so important that you had to interrupt us?" Saïx's narrowed his eyes fiercely.

"Hush Saïx," Xemnas said in a soft tone, "I can take care of this myself."

VII bowed his head, "My apologies."

"Now, I see you have recovered," Zexion nodded, "Heartless are such simple creatures, foolishly trying to extract a heart from a being which has none."

"I am surprised that you, number Six, hadn't been more capable to defend yourself," Xemnas' amber eyes burning into Zexion as he awaited an answer.

He was never quite sure whether the Superior was complimenting him or bringing him down, but Zexion was not the type to make excuses. "I deeply regret that I had not preformed my best Superior," he bowed his head.

Xemnas looked pleased with himself, "You could teach quite a few of the other members a thing or two about manners, but I don't think this is what you have come to seek my council on."

"I came here to discuss my research." VI stated, "It seems to be something amiss."

Xemnas looked thoughtful for a moment before he said, "I assigned you to find which herbs would be useful for healing our members while on missions, did I not?"

"Yes, but isn't that a little _elementary_?" Zexion treaded carefully, trying not to sound condescending, but getting his point across, "Compared to my usual research this is almost degrading."

"Why VI, are you questioning my judgment?"

"No sir," Zexion bit his lip

"No need to explain," Saïx looked at Xemnas in disbelief, "perhaps I should explain. You've been outstandingly loyal to me so why should I keep details from you?"

Zexion looked a bit confused. "I knew you had just recovered so I didn't want you straining yourself too much. Also with this we have unlimited sources for you to collect from. I'm sure that XI will let you have as much time you need in the garden."

"But Superior, I would be fine to research something much more useful." Zexion argued, anger resurfacing.

"You will obey me VI." Xemnas growled, "I'm sorry that not all of your papers can be up to your standards of what is _useful_, but I find keeping everyone in a fit enough state to carry out missions of utmost importance. Now get out of here and begin what you are supposed to be doing. I'll expect a full report by the end of the week."

"Yes, Sir." Zexion bowed before leaving the room, steps echoed the chambers as he approached the door. There was no point of arguing any longer, Xemnas won't change his mind and perhaps he was thinking too highly of himself. Not every research paper would be about how they would get their hearts back and all the things that would come with it. There had to be other things researched as well or they would never succeed in their over all goal. He knew this and normally wouldn't be as foolish to argue about something like that. Perhaps his mind was still clouded from earlier in the day.

He opened the door, making his way back to the library. At the moment he could use the walk, he desperately needed to regain his composure. He tried to think of what would be useful with research, but those same clear blue eyes kept entering his mind. Had he even paid that much attention to his eyes previously? "This is ridiculous." He sighed.

"What's ridiculous?" asked a spastic voice.

Zexion looked up to see Demyx heading his way down the hall. He could help but to smile at the Melodious Nocturne and his constant oblivious nature. "Oh nothing, I'm just feeling a bit odd."

"Why? Are you sick? Oh god, if you're sick I shouldn't be sitting here talking to you! I should be taking care of you! Oh no," Demyx held his head, continuing on

"No Demyx, I'm not feeling well because of the medication I had to take from Vexen." Zexion explained, not quite sure that was the truth.

"Vexen!? He's poisoning you to lock you up in the lab and turn you into one of his experiments!" Demyx exclaimed, green eyes widening, "I've seen it happen before! Well…not really, it was in a nightmare, but that doesn't mean it's not possible!"

Zexion held back a laugh, "Its just to keep from infection settling in my wound."

"Oh," Demyx sounded disappointed, "I guess I was wrong. So what are you doing?"

"Research, which I should probably be getting to by now," VI smiled politely, "It was nice talking to you."

"No! I'm not letting you go already!" Demyx flung himself at Zexion, "I was on a mission when you got hurt and I didn't get to help out at all. Vexen said I'd get in the way and Marluxia was already watching you. They made it sound like you didn't want to see me or something!"

"Easy there," Zexion patted Demyx's head. It was really a wonder of why this boy was in the Organization. "I just really do need to get to my research. Maybe some other time?"

Demyx looked sad for a moment before suddenly perking up. "I know! I'll give you a piggy back ride to the library! I'm faster than you and I know you think it sounds fun."

"I'm too heavy" Zexion scowled

"Are you kidding me?" Demyx lifted Zexion up in one quick movement, "You're about as heavy as my sitar. Now let's go!"

The Nocturne sped off holding Zexion on his back while laughing. VI buried his head in the other member's hood, making a silent plea that no one saw what was happening. Then abruptly Demyx stopped. "Well here we are Capy-tan."

Zexion slid off, feeling sort of woozy. "Please refrain yourself from ever doing that again."

"Oh come on Zexy, you know you had fun! And we got here twice as quick!" Zexion didn't feel like pointing out that he could have made a portal to get here even faster if time was an issue.

"Zexy?" A foreign voice asked amused, "I like it, perhaps I should start using it."

Zexion froze in his spot, unfortunately knowing who that voice belonged to. "Yeah Marrrrluuuuxxia." Demyx chimed, "I made it up for him all by myself. He hates it when anyone else calls him it though."

"Is this true my little Zexy?" XI asked, clearly amused

"For one, I am not _your_ little Zexy, and I let Demyx call me that because he slaughters 'Zexion.'" VI fixed his hair

"Yep-yep. You should hear me try. Zeeeshiooownz." Demyx gave an example

"Hmmm," Marluxia looked between the two, "I see."

"I'll let you get to your research okay!?" Demyx smiled, "Maybe we can make cookies again!"

"Yes, when I'm not so busy." Zexion nodded

"G'byye Zexy!" Demyx called

"Good bye Demyx." Zexion replied, turning around to go into the library.

Marluxia blocked the entrance. "Well you seem a bit warm to our IX."

"As if it is any business to you," VI pushed XI's hand out of the way.

"It isn't," Marluxia agreed, "But your research is."

Zexion paused, "And how would you have gotten such information."

"Vexen," he smiled innocently, "I got him worked up enough that it was simple to get _any_ information out of him. Besides wasn't I supposed to check up on you? Or did you already forget what happened earlier?"

VI looked to the side to prevent Marluxia from seeing some redness return to his face, "Ah, so you didn't."

He felt a gloved hand underneath his chin, making him face the taller Nobody. Again he felt the air around him get heavier. They were moving in again, this time he was certain they wouldn't stop. XI's nose brushed against his as he was drawn closer yet. Zexion's senses felt overwhelmed, Marluxia's floral scent so powerful with him so close, the feeling of another person against him, and most of all something he believed to be desire building up in his chest. All of these felt strange to the Schemer, he knew they weren't emotion, but why not just get lost in the moment?

The gap was closed as their lips touched as an electric sensation spread through the Schemer. At the moment he could care less about research or anything else in the world, all he wanted was this feeling to continue for eternity. They separated for a moment, only to kiss again, Marluxia's hands traveled down from Zexion's chest to his stomach. He pulled the smaller male into him, causing him to gasp.

At first it sounded as if the noise that had escaped was pleasurable, but when he opened his eyes he saw the Schemer's eyebrows knotted in pain. That is when it struck him, he had pressed on to Zexion's injury. "Are you alright?" XI asked looking over VI

"I'll be fine," he spoke when he had collected his breath, "just never do that again."

"I'll be more careful next time." Marluxia promised

"There won't be a next time." Zexion corrected. All signs of pleasure disappeared on his face, "I will be involved in research with you and do not wish to leave room for whatever you'd like to call this."

"Are you saying it wasn't enjoyable?" XI did his trade-mark raise of eyebrow

"It wasn't enjoyable, nor was it enjoyable XI." Zexion adjusted his coat, "It was nothing. We're Nobodies, and I'm sure by now you know it's useless to try to trick your memories into being feelings."

Marluxia frowned. "We're strictly in a professional relationship from now until this research is over." VI commanded, "You will call me by either my number or my title. You will not flirt with me, nor see me on anything that doesn't have to do with this research."

"Just until this is over?" Marluxia questioned, "Are you suggesting we could have a nonprofessional relationship after this?"

"If you are willing to put out the time and effort to build what people would say is a _friendship_ or something of the sort, then yes." Zexion looked at his boots, "If you mean anything else, then you can find that out for yourself. I don't associate with anyone in this Organization, Marluxia. I'm not here to socialize and make friends. I am sure you can ask anyone here, I'm not sociable."

"If you don't associate with anyone, then why did you just call me by my name?" Zexion blushed at Marluxia's comment.

"It was merely to appease you XI." VI said in a less-than-sure voice, "Now would you take me to the gardens?"

Marluxia took the boy's arm and lead him to the quickest route. Glancing back, he smirked, "Whatever you say Zexy."


	6. Conspiring and Kisses

**--DISCLAIMER--**

Still no ownership from Disney or Square Enix, so it looks like I don't own Kingdom Hearts or make profit from the story. Better luck next time?

A/N: I experimented more with change of views, I think it gave more dimension to the story and made it more flavorful. Depending on what the Reviews tell me I'll be seeing if I do this more.

* * *

"You idiot!" Larxene screeched, whipping out her kunai.

"I-I didn't mean to. It was merely an accident. You see, I was caught up in research and neglected to add in a few minor details." Vexen backed away from the enraged woman as Marluxia watched the scene with vague interest.

"Minor details!?" She laughed as if Vexen had just told a wonderful joke, "Minor like the wrong location? Or perhaps you thought it was funny sending me a board a PIRATE SHIP WITH A BUNCH OF DRUNKEN WOMANIZERS."

"XII! Please, I was distracted!" IV pleaded.

"What on EARTH could distract you from getting the correct location, and on top of it all come up with that one out of the blue?" She walked closer to Vexen.

"VI was injured and I had to cover for his work added to mine. I must have mixed up your missions location with another one. Have mercy." Vexen flinched as she got closer.

Then Larxene smiled. "Oh I see. Poor Vexen, caught up in a little more work than usual. Vexen who hardly ever goes on missions and is still considered an Organization member," she toyed with her kunai, still smiling sweetly before she pushed Vexen up against a wall, burring the kunai centimeters from his head. "I could make _you_ injured. I could make you suffer. Be glad that I'm in a good mood today."

She dug her kunai from the wall and pushed Vexen towards the door. "Now go back to your research lab before I change my mind."

IV didn't wait for her to finish before he sprinted out of the room, no doubt to go recover himself from the research lab. Marluxia smiled at the Nobody's cowardice. That show of character made his plans seem all the more suiting and now he could finally put them in action.

"Well," XI coughed, "I'm glad to see we're finally alone."

Larxene giggled, "Are you here to make a confession of _love_?"

He knew that XII absolutely detested the idea of love to or from another person. She only believed that love was the ability to make another suffer. He also knew that regardless of her opinion on love that she was attracted to him, which gave him an advantage. "Not quite," he flipped his hair, "something I think you'll enjoy more."

"Not love then?" She moved in closer to Marluxia, resting a hand on his chest, "How…disappointing, but you say I'll enjoy it more. This makes a girl wonder what on earth you have planned?" Larxene toyed with the other Nobody's zipper.

Marluxia placed his hand on top of hers as she began to pull it down. "Not _that_ either. I know for a fact you'd like the outcome of this more."

She dropped her hand, placing it on her waist. "Fine, tell me what it is that you think I'd like more then sex."

XI held back a laugh from her directness, "I know how much you detest the original six, as I do too. It's a shame that they think they can order us around when there are so many more _capable_ people that could be giving the orders. That is if you get my drift."

"Marluxia, I do like where you're going with this, but what about if someone overhears us? It's not like flat out treason is forgivable." Larxene tapped a foot, motioning to the door she had recently just thrown Vexen out of.

"You honestly don't think I took that into consideration?" Marluxia shook his head in disbelief, "I chose this location because there is only one entrance, you can't open portals in here, they can only be made outside the room, and you can here anyone coming near us because of how the hall echoes. Even with that I made sure everyone was preoccupied. Superior is _discussing_ things with Saïx, Xigbar is testing out his new guns, you sent Vexen out, Zexion is in the garden, doing field research, Demyx is doing whatever he does, Axel is preoccupied with chasing that Roxas kid around, and Xaldin, Lexaeus, and Luxord are on missions."

Larxene thought a moment, seeing if all of that truly lined up before she was satisfied with his explanation, "Well, continue on with the details then."

"Our main goal will be to over throw the Superior, putting us in power." Marluxia waited for Larxene to respond.

"Good luck!" She laughed, "Do you really think this will settle well with II-VII if you managed to achieve that?"

"Of course it won't, that's why we'll have to eliminate them as well. The younger ones will be more open to new leadership." He stretched before pacing around. "That won't be an easy job either, which is why we'll have to include more in our plans later, especially IV."

She jumped back, "IV? Why would you need him?"

"He's easier to manipulate than anyone else. His fear of Xemnas makes him as moldable as putty to us. When he hears our goal of destroying what he fears, then he'll join our cause without second thought. We won't mention how we plan to destroy his "friends." Some details can just work themselves out as they come along." Marluxia smirked, "Think of how useful it would be having him with us. He can access all sorts of useful information that we could never get."

Larxene smiled, "I love the way you think XI. Can we discuss more at another time? I desperately need a shower…perhaps you would join me?"

"Can't," XI said in his best apologetic tone, "I have to go make sure that VI is finding everything in the garden."

"Couldn't that wait? You plan on destroying him later anyways, so what would it matter if you found him tripped up in a rose bush?" Marluxia paused as if just struck by something. He had just made plans that would involve him killing the boy he had just kissed.

"If he had done that or anything else he may have killed one of my plants." He bit his lip.

"I can't believe you. Your precious plants are more important then getting laid?" She walked off, "Your loss."

"Indeed," he muttered from underneath his breath.

Zexion hadn't shown him endless kindness, but he had seemed willing to try to speak with him. The boy had even made awkward attempts at flirting back a few times, yet he might be the cause of Zexion's end.

"Ridiculous." He said to himself. Why should a little kiss and kindness get in the way of his plans? It wasn't as if they had anything more than a "professional" relationship. Maybe going out to the garden would get his thoughts straightened out. He headed out the door, arranging a meeting with potentially his victim.

Vexen scoffed bitterly around the door. How could a dirty _Neophyte_ think that they could boss him around? Or even insult him for that matter? Pride hadn't let him go to his labs quite yet. He considered going back in there and showing her who the inferior one was. Perhaps he could even get permission to conduct experiments on her. Going back to methods of old and giving her a lobotomy. That's how they treated excessively violent patients then, why not do the same now? The procedure always worked, not to mention turning the patient into a vegetable. Then no one would dare cross him.

Just as he put his hand on the door a particular phrase stopped him. _"Our main goal will be to over throw the Superior."_ The muffled voice of Marluxia could be heard as he continued to lay out the plans.

Vexen's eyes grew wide as he heard that he would be apart of this. What would he do? Telling the Superior was out of the question. XI might have taken that into consideration and found something that would tie him in with the plans as well. None of the others were available or would listen, which left one option. He'd tell Zexion what he had just heard as soon as he gets in from the garden.

If Marluxia had decided to kill VI then all evidence would point to him and he would be destroyed. For now Zexion would be safe, but he most certainly wouldn't be if he had been found eavesdropping. Summoning a portal he went back to the labs.

The sun had already set on the horizon as a Nobody with pink hair exited the Castle. Already the air felt chilled, adding more to his discomfort while he walked along the path to his garden. Upon reaching the entrance he saw Zexion crouched down by a small yellow flower. The moonlight reflected off of his hair, making it seem purely silver. His features could just be made out in the darkness. It was a wonder to him why VI wasn't more desired. Or perhaps he was and just didn't make his relationships public.

Zexion delicately plucked the flower, before running an un-gloved finger across the petals. He looked as if he were contemplating something before his head sharply turned in Marluxia's direction. "XI, I didn't notice you there. It's difficult to detect your scent here."

Marluxia looked at the pile of notes and a large black book, "Did you find everything you need?"

"Oh, I think this will be more than enough to for my research." He said lightly, "But, I'm not familiar with this flower."

"Oenothera, commonly known as an Evening Primrose." XI joined VI on the ground, "No medicinal qualities, purely for aesthetics."

Zexion opened the large book, revealing numerous blank pages. Flipping to one that had a plant pressed to it with all of its information. He skipped a few more pages and set it on the blank page. "Don't do that." Marluxia winced, "You're killing the flower."

"No, I'm merely preserving it so I can look at it if I ever feel the need to." Zexion corrected.

XI took the flower off the page, "I can understand why you pressed the others, but this one will have no purpose. Why not place it in your room?"

"It will wither and die within a few weeks." VI stated, "If I press it here it will never wither."

Marluxia sighed, giving back the flower, "Do as you wish."

Taking the flower, Zexion examined it for a moment before closing the book and taking a smaller leather-bound one out of his pocket. "I think I'll press the flower in a different book." Permanently preserving the flower he put the book in between two folders.

"Now you're finished with your research here am I allowed to call you Zexy?" XI stood up as Zexion began collecting his things.

"Not if you value your existence." VI stood, awkwardly holding his notes.

"Do you want me to carry some of those inside for you?" Marluxia asked

Zexion readjusted himself, "I'm quite fine XI."

Marluxia placed a hand on the younger Nobody's waist, pulling him towards him. "Please, allow me." Using the others distraction he took the notes and opened a portal.

VI's face contorted in anger, "Give those back to me you stupid _Neophyte_!"

"Hmmm," Marluxia smirked, "There's something wrong here. I've never seen you get so protective over your research. Is it possible you left something personal in here?" He began to flip through a notebook.

Without another word Zexion tackled Marluxia, making them both fall into the portal. There was a short time when they were in complete darkness before they landed on something soft while Zexion's books hit the floor.

Looking around instantly told VI where they were, "Are you serious? You took me to your room?

From underneath Zexion XI smirked, "Well why not?"

"What did you hope to accomplish by bringing me here?" Zexion scowled, color rising in his face.

Marluxia pulled him closer as the other male struggled to get off of him, "I'm not quite sure myself."

"If you brought me here because you thought I would sleep with you, I can not even begin to explain how wrong you are!" Zexion pushed Marluxia away

"Oh come on you're already straddling me," Marluxia half-joked. He wasn't sure why he brought Zexion here, but with the boy's body so close to him he was wondering if subconsciously that was what he intended.

Taking a hand off of Zexion he brushed against his cheek, causing the other male to shiver at has touch. Tracing his hand lower he half unzipped his coat and ran his hand across his chest. "You are beautiful Zexion." Marluxia commented as he explored more of the other male's body, "It makes me wonder why you don't have many more people pursuing you."

He slid Zexion's coat off of his shoulders and moved his other hand to his thigh. XI was glad at how willing he seemed at the moment, it made things much less awkward. Running his nails along the other's neck, he made a route for the back of his head, entangling his fingers in light blue hair before moving his head down for their lips to meet in passion.

"S-stupid Neophyte," Zexion said breathlessly.

"You know, usually I don't like that word," XI unzipped his own coat, throwing it off to the side, "but coming from you it's almost endearing."

Zexion groaned as Marluxia's hand moved up his thigh. Things were moving much too fast for his taste, but it didn't matter, he wanted this more than anything.

Just as he was about to unzip his own coat the door opened. "Excuse me XI, but—ZEXION!?"

VI fell off of the bed as he saw the familiar face of Vexen, holding a pile of papers. Scrambling to his feet, Zexion pulled his coat on and zipped it up. "It's not what it looks like!" His mind raced for a plausible excuse, "He took my notes and I tried getting them back from him."

"Oh don't listen to him Vex," Marluxia winked, "You just interrupted us right when things were getting hot and heavy."

"SHUT UP XI!" Zexion yelled uncharacteristically

Vexen looked between the two before making an assessment, "This is horribly unprofessional."

"I know, I know." Marluxia sat up, "We've been screwing in the garden since he was recovered enough for that activity. Don't worry, I was gentle."

Zexion's face turned bright red before he stormed out of the room, pushing Vexen against the doorframe on his way out. IV sighed, throwing a packet of papers to the floor. "You have a mission coming up. All of the information you should need is in there." Then he disappeared as well.

"This has been one hell of a night." Marluxia commented to himself as sunk back into his bed.


	7. Huge Misunderstanding

**--DISCLAIMER—**

I don't own Kingdom Hearts, Square Enix, or Disney. I make no profit from writing this.

However I do own the story itself. (:

**A/N**: I'm implying a relationship between Zexoin and Demyx, just to make things clear. In the future I'm considering doing a "Dexion" pairing taking place before this story that would be more in-depth with Ienzo's memories and what happened between Demyx and Zexion. I have a poll on my userpage that I'll leave up until this fic is over (which will be awhile, I've got lots of chapters planned). So make sure to vote and tell me what you think!

As always comments are not mandatory, but they make me super happy and more inspired to write!

* * *

Zexion walked around aimlessly, face still reddened with embarrassment. How could have he let that happen between he and XI? He specifically set up boundaries only for XI to destroy them. Was it just the heat of the moment? The thought was reassuring, however he knew that wasn't true. He recognized this feeling from memories of his Somebody's memories. In all honesty, regardless of how stupid it was, he knew he was falling for Marluxia, but what could he do about it? Certainly he wasn't going to give in and throw himself at the Neophyte. That was simply not his style and he didn't want to see XI overjoyed at the fact that he liked him. Perhaps if he just distanced himself further and became unreachable to anyone the faux feelings would fade and he'd be fine. However in cases like this, things are easier said then done.

Rather then continuing to wonder about the Castle he decided it would be best to recover his equanimity. His first choice to do this at would, of course be the library. Looking at his surroundings he saw he wasn't too far from the kitchens, which was a bad thing. Not only would he have to go back towards XI's quarters, also at this time a good chunk of the Organization could be found in the kitchen and the idea of anyone seeing him this flushed was out of the question. "Zexion! Zexion!" A voice from behind him yelled.

VI turned to see IV who was running towards him. "What is it?"

"I didn't intend to walk in on you, but there are some things I need to discuss with you about it." Vexen panted, obviously not used to much physical activity.

Zexion stiffened, "If it is about what you have seen, disregard it. I will now allow it to happen again."

"It's about XI," Vexen bit his lip, "I don't think you should be so close to him."

"I am not close to him Vexen. You obviously don't understand the situation." VI scowled.

IV sighed, "Perhaps not, but I do understand that I saw you on top of him as he had his hands all over you."

"Do not speak of that situation ever again. It is not open to discussion, as I said, be assured that it won't happen again." Zexion turned to walk away before he felt a hand grasp his shoulder.

"Well what do we have here?" The hand turned Zexion around with ease, causing him to face a tall man who was wearing an eye patch. "It looks like our little Cloaked Schemer is having one night stands with Organization members! But really Zexion, did it have to be with someone whose rank is so low?"

Zexion glared up at II, taking his hand off of his shoulder. "You really shouldn't be listening on conversations. If I remember correctly from the packet that Superior had sent you have _work_ to be doing."

"Take it easy little guy." Xigbar laughed, "Is Marluxia so bad in between the sheets that you have to take your anger out on us?"

"Actually, they didn't do anything." Vexen corrected, making Zexion feel thankful for his presence. "I walked in and they looked like they were about to-"

"You're all impossible!" Zexion yelled, face deepening color while quickly summoning a portal. He stepped in before anyone could say much more and took himself somewhere that he hoped would be peaceful. Having known Xigbar for a large portion of his existence as a Nobody, II had never been known to keep things to himself. Within an hour or less the entire Organization will be under the impression that he was copulating with XI. Doubtlessly, they would want to find out the truth for themselves and search for either he or the Graceful Assassin, making his trip to the library now out of the question. Instead he had something a little less predictable in mind.

He appeared in front of a large white door with the number "IX" carved into its center. With a quick sweep of the area he saw the hall was deserted and knocked. "Hang on one minute!" Sounds of tripping and a few 'ouches' were heard from inside the chambers, before he heard something hit against the door. "I'm okay!"

The door finally opened, revealing Demyx with a pair of pajama pants on and hair drenched. "Hey Zexy!" he cheerfully greeted, "I didn't expect to see you here. Anyways, I'm sorry it took me awhile to get to the door. I just got out of the shower and was about to start playing my sitar, but now you're here and I should be more…um…what's the word? Considerate? Yeah! That's the one! So what can I do for ya?"

Zexion deeply inhaled before explaining the situation in one quick breath. "There was an enormous misunderstanding and I'm sure within seconds the entire Organization will have the wrong impression of me. I need somewhere that no one will look for me and decided this is the most logical place."

"So what you're saying, babe is that you need somewhere to hide out for a bit because of something that happened, but didn't really happen and you don't want people to bother you about it?" Demyx asked, playing with his hair abscent mindedly "Well don't let me keep you out, come right in."

Zexion gave a half-smile, "Thank you, Demyx."

"No probs. Actually I've been writing more songs and wanted your opinion on some since no one else really listens to me but you." He held the door open for VI.

"I'm glad you value my opinion so much." Zexion took a seat on the bed, examining the room around him. It hadn't changed a bit since the last time he was in here. The walls were still covered in miscellaneous band posters, making it almost impossible to tell what color the walls were, but as he was reminded from a poster that was missing a corner, the room was painted blue. As always his floor was cluttered with various clothing he wore more often than his Organization coat. At the end of the bed were two guitars, a bass, a keyboard, his beloved sitar, and a pile of books that now was a little higher then Zexion's waist that were all filled with music Demyx wrote. IX most definitely had a distinct taste in décor. The only thing he saw that even slightly resembled any one else's room was the adjoining bathrooms that were put in due to Larxene's endless tantrums about communal showers somehow being sexist.

"Of course I value your opinion Zex, and I hope you value my opinion too." Demyx sat down next to VI, "So what's up with everything or do you not want to tell me?"

The Cloaked Schemer thought for a moment, looking down at his boots, "It's complicated."

"Come on, I won't say anything to anyone. Everyone here already thinks I'm stupid." He gave an unnecessarily large smile. "Or maybe that's why you don't want to tell me…" The Nocturnes smile fell as soon as it appeared.

"You shouldn't say such things about yourself. I don't think you're stupid, in fact you're quite the musical genius." Zexion looked up to see IX beaming at him, "However, due to past events I think you won't like what I have to hear."

Demyx flicked his hair out of his face, "Oh come on! As long as it doesn't have to do with you leaving the Organization or being permanently moved I won't be bothered at all!"

"Very well then," Zexion cleared his throat, "As you may or may not have known I was sent to do research that required some assistance from XI. After I had just finished taking notes he took my books and summoned a portal. I, at the time, was not thinking nearly as rationally as I usually would have and attempted to get my materials back in an aggressive manner. Of course, I hadn't seen the flaw in this plan and ended up falling on top of XI and traveling to his room, where he had picked for the portal's destination. We landed on the bed in a rather compromising position and Vexen walked in, taking what he had seen in account, rather than my attempt to show him that I wasn't involved with XI."

"So in plain English, not Zexionian, you fell for Marly's trap, to make it look like you were going to do _things_?" The Nocturne picked up his sitar and began to tune it.

VI thought over what he had said and the details he had left out. _'Details such as how good it felt to have his lips on yours.'_ Grimacing, he attempted to rid himself of such thoughts. "Not exactly Demyx. When we landed I was still not thinking rationally and he ended up being able to kiss me." He paused, "Quite a few times."

Demyx played a few chords, warming his fingers up. "Did you like it?"

"That is another part of what has been bothering me." VI adjusted his seat, "I think I did."

Zexion watched for any signs of anger or general an upset expression on the musician. Instead, what he got was an entirely blank look, which almost seemed worse. Watching the fluid movement of the other Nobody's hand along the neck of the instrument he began to notice the intricate melody that was being played. He closed his eyes, letting the music defog his brain as he slowly began to feel himself getting sleepy. When was the last time he had gotten a good nights rest?

The music slowly faded as the last chord was held out and with great effort Zexion opened his eyes to see the Nocturne looking at him somewhat somberly. IX brushed a piece of hair out of the Schemers face. "I remember when you used to blush like that." Demyx lay down on his bed, "You used to smile more too. I miss that."

Zexion leaned over, placing an elbow on his knees in order to rest his head, remembering the time Demyx was referring to. "You'd be lying if you said that you didn't miss it too."

"I would," VI admitted, laying down next to Demyx, "Only after today I'm not quite sure what's going on in my mind. There's no plausible reason for me to like him."

"I didn't know you needed reason to be attracted to someone." Demyx turned over to face Zexion.

"Logically speaking, you do need a reason. Physical attraction is usually a large factor, but previously to the events that have been happening I hadn't noticed anything appealing about XI."

"Attraction doesn't have to make sense. Like can you think of a _logical _reason why you like a certain color? Or a song you hear? There is no real reason except the fact that you like it for what it is." Demyx yawned.

Zexion mulled it over for a second. "Perhaps you're right."

"See? Aren't you glad you asked me?" IX sat up, "Now for some more songs!"

* * *

The Assassin gripped his sheets as he buried his head into his pillow. He had been so close to his desire, only to have it pulled away and to make matters worse he doubted that VI would be naïve enough to put himself in that situation again. Possibly things could have went better after Vexen had barged in. Such as he didn't have to reply with a sarcastic remark and could have brushed it off, however at the time he hadn't been thinking clearly. Hell, he still wasn't thinking clearly. Maybe if he gave himself a few minutes to get dressed and think reasonably he could patch this up.

Of course this would only be a temporary solution, just as he planned his fling-in-progress with Zexion would be. Regardless of anything he had imagined he felt, he knew that the Nobody would be satisfactory to use for a bit, anything more would be foolish to want. Or at least it would be easier to tell himself that he was only going to use the Cloaked Schemer. But if that were the case then why had his stomach dropped when Larxene mentioned the fact that he would eventually have to eliminate VI before over-throwing the Superior? "Damn it, you're thinking too much."

After throwing the pillow off of him he rolled on to his side, now facing the edge of the bed. Here is where he expected to find his Organization coat, but also noticed something else. Quite a few notebooks and one journal were scattered on his floor, notebooks that he had used only minutes ago as a diversion to get VI into his room. He picked up the books as if they were made of glass and placed them on his bed. Gingerly flipping through them he saw nothing more then notes. Some had been crossed out with a simple black line, making them possible to read, but nothing that particularly interested Marluxia. That is when he opened the journal.

The cover felt extremely worn and soft. Obviously VI had owned this for quite a bit, perhaps before even he was inducted into the Organization. Opening to the first page, he first noticed that quite a few pages had been torn out rather harshly, leaving shreds of paper on the spine as evidence as to what had been there. The edges of the paper weren't bent or showed any other sign of aging, meaning that most likely it had recently been torn out. _'What on earth could have been here?'_ Marluxia looked to the first entry, which dated exactly ten days ago, _'And what on earth was he trying to hide?'_ Figuring the easiest way to find the answer to his questions would be to see for himself, he began to read the small, elegant-looking handwriting.

_'It seems as if I am recovered enough to do simple things on my own, however my newest "companion" has remained by my side longer than I expected. A few times he has attempted to start a conversation with me, but I had no idea how to reply so I merely continued to pretend to read._

_What really intrigues me about XI is he honestly seems interested in what I would have to say. Perhaps I'll try to find something I can relate to him about.'_ So he hadn't been ignoring him after all. He just didn't have anything to say. Fearful of betraying any shred of trust VI had for him he decided only to read the most recent entry, and then return Zexion's items to him.

_'I had just finished collecting samples and various observations of the plants that I'm going to send to Vexen to test on. The task, as expected, was nowhere even close to what I would call "difficult," but as much as I dislike admitting it, Superior was right. I did need a break, though these reasons aren't for my physical health._

_Today XI kissed me. At first I was consumed by the memory of anger, but that was overthrown by a memory I hadn't encountered in quite awhile. I can not say I liked, nor disliked the event. It conjured up things I wished to complete my non-existence without, yet this time I don't mind these mock feelings. This is dangerous. After I finish my task here I think I will distance myself from the Neophyte.'_

* * *

Now in a considerably better mood, Zexion listened over yet another song composed by Demyx. "This one isn't your best. By far this one needs the most attention and you looked unsure as you were playing it. I'm going to guess this is a new song?"

IX sat down his sitar, letting a blush arise in his cheeks. "Yeah. I mean, you're partially right. It _is_ new, but I betcha can't guess how new!"

"Hmmm," the Schemer thought over what he had heard during the song, "It had more potential then most of your early works that I have heard. I'm guessing you composed this no less then a week ago."

"Wrong!" Demyx smiled widely, "I was on a mission a week ago! Well I'm supposed to go to a mission pretty soon with someone else, but it doesn't sound too hard. Actually it's at a remotely tropical place. Lots and lots of beaches! You should go with me!"

Zexion raised an eyebrow. "Oh yeah!" IX slapped his head comically, "I was getting to how early this piece of work is. In all honesty Zexy I just made it up off the top of my head. I was inspired, ya know? And I always believe in following urges and that's what turned out! I can't believe you thought I worked on it more. Am I getting that good?"

"You have talent," VI stood up to stretch, "and it looks like you're making more progress." He glanced over to the pile of music that IX had written.

"I remember when I first got you something to write down your songs in." Zexion smiled at the memory, "Your knowledge of music was…less than perfect then."

"Very funny!" Demyx attempted at scowling, "And how many journals have you gotten since I gave you that one?"

"Demyx, I've only had that one." Zexion paused, suddenly feeling odd. Almost as if he had forgotten something. Shrugging it off, he smiled, "Well I have my notes and need to turn them into-"

That's when it came back to him. Marluxia had taken his notebooks, including his journal earlier. _That_ is what caused him to tackle the Neophyte and lead him into this situation. "What is it?" Demyx asked

"I…need to get something." VI thought of the possibility of Marluxia reading through his private thoughts, "Immediately."

* * *

**A/N:**

I apologize for any spelling/gramatical mistakes in this chapter. I finally finished it at 11:45, hopped in the shower, and looked it over at midnight. Needless to say I was kind of antsy to get this updated. .


	8. Experiment

**--DISCLAIMER--**

I still don't own Kingdom Hearts or Square Enix. How sad ):

**A/N**: OH GOD.

I didn't put up a disclaimer and hadn't thought about it until now. ;; Much much much apologies!!

Anyways this chapter finally has some lemony over-tones near the end. Just a warning for anyone who may be a tad faint of heart.

I have no real reason for having this updated so late. Just been distracted I guess.

This chapter was only mad possible due to my lovely betas. They are god in my eyes.

Reviews are great and make less awkward author's notes.

* * *

Zexion stormed through the corridors of Castle Oblivion, face contorted in anger. How could he have been so foolish as to leave such a prized, personal possession in the hands of someone like Marluxia? Without a doubt, he knew that the Neophyte would have read it, devouring every sentence as if the book was for his own pleasure. The idea fueled the rage of the normally passive boy as he attempted to detect the scent of that horrid man. Thus far, he had no luck in sensing anything from the other Nobody, then again, the heavy ocean scent left in his nose from Demyx wasn't much help. He paused outside of a door, which he believed was a storage area, and proceeded to pinch his nostrils shut, close his eyes, and wipe his mind of previous scents. First, he focused on the base of his scent, which brought a deep musky smell to his mind, next filtered in the strong, floral aroma, followed by a light, earthy smell. After adding in a few minor variables, he had the perfect replica of Marluxia's scent. To his displeasure he felt his cheekbones heat up as he focused on the pink haired man's specific fragrance. As it came to perfection, another scent interrupted him, one smelling of frigid breezes and fresh linen. "Ah, there you are VI! I've been all over this Castle since made your…disappearance. I digress, we require your expertise in the labs."

The Schemer opened up his eyes to see Vexen, adorned in his lab coat and staring rather inquisitively at the blue haired nobody. "It would be my _greatest pleasure_ to assist you, however I'm preoccupied to at the moment."

"Why would that be VI?"

"Everything that would be of use to us is in XI's chambers, anything we collect would be futile if all of my notes are somewhere that we can not access."

"I do not see how this is a problem, simply barge in and retrieve your books. You have the ability to open portals, as we all can and it is not as if you haven't been invited into his room before." Zexion glared at the Academic. Upon seeing the boy's displeasure, Vexen sighed, "If it troubles you that much I will send Lexaeus to retrieve your things, but first we will need to discuss some matters in the lab."

VI shrugged and summoned a portal to the labs, figuring it was nothing more than lab protocol or something other trivial matter that usually consisted of Vexen's 'needs to discuss.' He stepped through, not bothering to see if IV was following and soon found himself flooded by the cool, dim light of the main entrance. There he saw Lexaeus leaning against a table, his Organization coat already replaced with a lab coat and safety glasses next to him.

With the sudden appearance of another Organization member, the Silent Hero picked up his head and offered a half smile. "Good to see you."

At once, his false resentment towards XI and annoyance towards IV seemed to disintegrate. "The feeling is mutual." Zexion returned the smile.

"From what I have heard around the Castle you have had quite the day."

The Schemer winced, "You heard about that?"

"Yes, although I haven't made any judgments on the matter."

Zexion unzipped his coat and made his way to a door where their lab coats were stored. He slid his coat off, replacing it by a dull white one with a few stains scattered over the front. "Thus far you have been the only one to do that." He quickly buttoned it up before giving it a once over to make sure everything was in place.

"There is hardly any reason for them to jump to such outrageous conclusions, but you know how some of the members can be."

"I'd expect that kind of behavior from a Neophyte, they tend to let foolish things distract them, but Vexen also assumed without evidence."

Lexaeus stared at the boy, having found an obvious contradiction, yet not having the cruelty to point it out. "He found me in a comprising position, and failed to listen to the facts." The Schemer argued.

"Relax," V placed a large hand on Zexion's shoulder, "I'm sure this will be forgotten before the end of the week. Perhaps if you speak to someone about this you'll become less distracted by it."

"I went to IX's room to talk it over with him. However it only raised more questions."

"Such as?"

Zexion tugged on the back of his hair, "How I may or may not be plagued by memories of Ienzo's love when I am in the presence of XI."

The room was overcome with an overbearing silence. His eyes bore down into the floor while Lexaeus' hand tightened gently on him. "That is not necessarily a bad thing Zexion. Our goal is to find our hearts and be able to experience things we have lost and to do that we must come in touch with our memories. You know this better than I do. Don't worry about it, you'll feel better."

"Why did it have to be him of all people? An cocky, egotistical, ridiculous man who thinks he can have whatever he pleases." Zexion's gaze drifted up, but avoided the other's eyes.

"Whatever the case is, I'm sure you'll learn something from the experience. Perhaps now we should end this conversation lest IV over." Zexion nodded in agreement as the Silent Hero lead him into the main lab.

Near the door he picked up a bobby pin and some safety glasses. Combing his bangs forward with his fingers, he twisted the hair and pinned it out of his face, then placed the safety glasses on. He turned around, looking for what else to set up, eyes resting on Lexaeus whose face was twisted in a horrible attempt at masking a grin.

"What is it V?" he asked, applying his usual cold demeanor.

"Nothing, let's get the supplies out."

Zexion walked over to the supply cupboard, since they were going to test various reactions of the venom in certain Heartless with all of the plants he had researched, so he had a vague idea of what would be needed. He opened the third drawer, taking out ten stirring rods, two spatulas, and five pipettes. After he set the materials down in an orderly fashion, he went to the higher section of the cupboard and retrieved three volumetric flasks ranging from 5ml to 20ml. Just as he was about to set down the glassware a portal was opened.

Out of it stepped a disgusted looking Vexen followed by a rather pleased looking Marluxia, who was carrying a pile of notebooks. Upon seeing the pink-haired Nobody and exactly what was perched on top of the pile of books, Zexion was physically taken aback, dropping a volumetric flask in the process.

IV's rose visibly at the sound of glass shattering. V, who was less shocked at the sudden appearance sighed before getting a broom and dustpan out of the closet.

Collecting himself, the Cloaked Schemer's eyes focused on the sole object of his desire. Pulling off a perfect guise of disinterest, Zexion asked, "What business does the Lord of Castle Oblivion have in _our_ labs?"

"In my opinion, he has none what so ever." Vexen glared over his shoulder, "He clearly hasn't a clue as how to perform in a lab setting and I'm not going to adjust the pace for him to catch up."

"Oh, I think I'll do quite fine." XI said, his blue eyes icing over as he spoke, "Your lab focuses on my attribute. I doubt that _you_ would be able to tell the difference between a potato plant and hemlock."

IV grew quiet, but Zexion could see his fist clenched at his side. "Fine, but he is no longer my responsibility." Vexen ignored all occupants the room and went into the closet where chemicals and venoms were stored.

Marluxia asked looking around the room, "So what do we do first?"

Lexaeus, who had just finished sweeping the last remaining shard of glass from the floor, merely said, "Get dressed in appropriate lab attire."

XI looked from Lexaeus to Zexion, before understanding: he needed to change. "Where do you keep your coats?"

Vexen walked to the table, arranging the large jars of venom, while still pretending he was the only non-existent being in the lab. V massaged his temples, "VI, would you show him where the lab coats are?"

Zexion, completely in opposition, nodded. This situation was far too strange for him. Regardless of what his attribute may be Marluxia had no business being anywhere deeper in the labs than the entrance. This was the area that he, Vexen, and Lexaeus normally had to themselves, but now it was intruded by a rather unwelcoming non-being.

The Schemer opened up the door joining the lab to the entrance. Taking a few steps in he motioned to a nearby door. "That is where we keep the coats. Change from your Organization Coat into that, grab safety glasses, and get a rubber band."

Marluxia walked past him, books still in hand, "You're such a help, really. I should have you around more often."

Zexion fought back his unnatural urge to argue, keeping his expression blank. No longer could he afford to spare any sort of faux-emotion to the Neophyte.

"Nothing to say Zexy?" the taller Nobody looked over at Zexion expectantly.

"Fine," He walked off, towards the door and for the most part out of Zexion's sight. The sound of a zipper being pulled could be heard, followed by the sound of material hitting the floor.

'_He is nothing. Absolutely worthless to you and will only drive you further from your goal,' _the boy silently told himself, repeating it as if it were a mantra. For the most part it worked, whatever he had believed was true slowly begin to melt away and he realized his foolishness.

"So what exactly is your problem?" Marluxia walked towards the smaller Nobody.

"You do not belong here."

"This was not my choice to be here. I was ordered by _Superior_ himself to come and assist you in this lab work."

"That's illogical. You will only get in the way."

The boy's words stung him slightly. "Look if its about your precious little books you can have them back," he shoved them at Zexion, who was pinned against the wall, separated from Marluxia only by a set of composition notebooks and a journal, "and forget what happened earlier."

Zexion looked from the books to the Assassin, then back again. Was the reason for the change back to his frigid demeanor for this? He opened his mouth, as if he wanted to speak before deciding against it and closing it.

He pulled the books against his chest and pocketed the journal, yet he did not move away from the other male, instead he felt oddly compelled to stay there. "Thank you."

Marluxia studied Zexion's face. "I believe this is the only time I haven't seen your hair covering up most of your face."

VI blinked, not sure of what to make from XI's comment. "You'll need to tie your hair back, standard lab protocol. We will most likely be working with heat and some reactions may be hazardous if it comes in contact with the skin or hair."

Offering nothing more the boy walked away from Marluxia and back to the labs.

"No, XI, I said a beaker, not a flask." Vexen's voice showing obvious strain as he poured a thick, dark purple substance with a rancid scent into a well.

Marluxia held up both of the glass items, comparing them to each other. "What's the difference?"

"One is a container, the other is primarily used for measurement. Not to mention the fact that they harbor no similarities in shape, and here I figured even you weren't as dense to not know this by the end of a lab."

The Assassin shrugged, handing Vexen the beaker, then going back to sorting the plant samples. "Now I'll need one sample of the Prunella Vulgaris," IV held out his hand expectantly.

Marluxia shoved the sample into his hand before walking over to the other table where the other two Organization members were. Lexaeus was currently cleaning off the table and storing the samples while Zexion stood near the sink, holding a gloved hand over his mouth and nose. His normally flawless ivory skin blotched with bits of green and paled to a sickly white color. On the clean portion of the table, one of his composition notebooks had been neatly filled in with pen. Countless tables and figures had been placed in an orderly fashion, some having a star next to them to symbolize their importance, while others had been dismissed with one single line. In general, most of it made very little sense to him. All of the work was labeled with certain objectives over it, however he had no idea what some of the long strings of letters and numbers were.

He looked back up at Zexion, who now was looking at him unusually. "I can't make heads or tails out of this writing."

The boy shook his head before turning towards the sink. "The last variable has been set in place, now we just have to let these incubate at human body temperature and check tomorrow." A look of mutual relief was on their faces, however for obviously different reasons.

Giving a quick bow, Zexion rushed out of the lab room and tore off his lab coat, glasses, and unpinned his hair with preternatural. Within a matter of seconds he was completely dressed in the Organization's standard uniform, and placing a vial underneath his nose.

As the others came in, they slowly walked to the door, where they took off their coats. Marluxia, who had his coat half-way buttoned, raised an eyebrow at Zexion. "What on earth is he doing?"

Before an answer could be given, Vexen opened a portal, it being quite possibly the first time that he was anxious to leave the lab. Lexaeus placed his coat over his shoulders and zipped it up. "It's something he developed. The solution clears his sinuses, ridding him of unwanted smell."

Zexion nodded at Lexaeus' statement before taking one last long inhalation. "Much better," he sighed.

V removed his goggles and opened a portal, leaving the boy alone in the room with the Neophyte, yet again. "If I had any question as to why I am not a chemist, I now know."

VI smirked, suppressing a laugh, "You haven't even reached the remotely difficult issues, that was the elementary segment."

"I can't say I envy your job Zexy."

The Schemer shot an icy glare towards Marluxia. Doing nothing more than shaking his head, he opened a portal, however not without company. A strong hand wrapped around his forearm, pushing him further into the dark void until they reached their destination.

Now on a defined plane Zexion shoved Marluxia rather harshly, "Get off of me XI and get out of my room."

"I don't think so. I own this Castle, and therefore, I have the right to be wherever I care to be."

The younger male summoned his lexicon, pages flipping rapidly. XI, sensing the danger tried ripping the weapon out of the boys hand, only to find he couldn't get anywhere near it. With some creative thinking, Marluxia squeezed the boy's sides, causing him to yelp in an uncharacteristic way, dropping the book in the process. "Now as I was saying _Zexy_, I have every right to be in here."

Seeing how hopeless this situation was, Zexion began to ignore him again. "You do know that your whole 'retreating into yourself' routine is getting rather tiresome."

VI could feel XI's hands traveling up his side. "It looks like I'll just have to make you talk."

Finding the zipper to Zexion's coat, Marluxia took off his own gloves and unzipped the article of clothing. Skillful fingertips brushed along Zexion's neck, his collarbone, then trailing down his chest. Immediately his flesh responded to the manipulation of receptors, sending small bumps across his body. The coat, now having fallen down past his shoulders left Marluxia more room to work.

The Assassin moved in closer to Zexion, changing his touch from just his fingertips to his entire hand, sliding it down his slightly toned stomach. His back arched involuntarily, yet the blue-haired Nobody had yet to make a single sound.

Placing his hands around the other's lower back, he drew the Schemer's neck to his lips, gently kissing the curve in between flicks of his tongue along the slender column. He loved every moment of this, seeing his 'superior' struggling to keep his composure under him. Regardless of how good this might feel, he knew that breaking of Zexion would bring him ecstacy. Deciding on a new approach, he sunk his teeth into the tender skin, intending to leave a mark.

The boy's breathing had quickened, and his face had reddened, but still not a peep. Marluxia kissed the area he had bitten before turning his attention to other areas of Zexion's anatomy. As he nuzzled against the boy's chest he gently ran his nails against the other's abdomen. He took one of his light pink nipples into his mouth, holding it between his teeth while his tongue became occupied with teasing it.

Zexion's chest expanded in a staggering breath, cracking, but not entirely breaking, not yet anyways. "You're more of a challenge than I thought you'd be." The Assassin murmured into the boy's chest.

He traveled lower, now his right hip became the object of the older male's attention. Not bothering to be tender, Marluxia sunk his teeth into the flesh, the slightly metallic taste of blood invading his mouth. Zexion took in a sharp breath, finding the pain becoming comforted by a hand stroking his inner thigh.

By now the boy was just as aroused, if not more so, than by the man who was touching him. Feeling the bulge in the other's pants Marluxia smirked, running his hand over it, before fondling him through the fabric. Heated blue eyes met a sight he had never dreamed he would see. Zexion's back harshly arched against his bed post, luminous silver locks masking a fiercely blushing face while his lower lip was being crushed between his teeth. A thin line of blood spilled from the corner of his injury-plumped lips down to his jaw line, painting the perfect picture of eroticism.

"Just one little sound and I'll make you feel better than you ever thought possible." XI's voice husky and seeded with lust.

Zexion violently shook his head. No longer caring what the boy wanted, Marluxia unbuttoned Zexion's pants, sliding them down a bit before revealing the boy's erection. Even without much direct physical contact, the tip was soaked in precum, proof that had been pleasuring the boy more than he lead on.

Wrapping his hand tightly around the shaft of the younger male's throbbing manhood, he placed his lips over the tip, his tongue lapping up every bit of spilt precum. He kissed the tip before he took the head into his mouth, stroking him as he did this. "Ugghh." A deep, throaty moan reached the Assassin's ears.

Craving for more sound, he quickened the pace of his strokes and sucked on the underside of the arousal. Another stifled moan echoed throughout the room. This was good, but he knew he could coax better sounds from the other male.

Taking his hand away from the boy, he sucked on the tip again before taking the entire erection into his mouth, inch by painstaking inch. Once his nose met the other's abdomen, he pulled himself up and down the shaft, the head becoming engulfed by the older Nobody's throat.

"M-Marluxia!" groaned VI

"Mmmm?" The other male hummed and Zexion's arousal became subject to a new set of feelings by the vibrations.

The boy panted heavily, "I…want…you to…make me…cum!" He commanded in a voice that couldn't be questioned. Marluxia was a tad disappointed that he couldn't embarrass the Schemer by making him repeat those words until he screamed them, however did exactly as he was ordered.

Taking out the member, now slick with saliva from his mouth his hand quickly stroked as he put the head in his mouth again. Precum filled his mouth as he picked up the pace. Zexion writhed beneath him, thrusting his hips up, begging for release. Soon enough he felt the other's body stiffen as he unloaded directly into the Assassin's mouth.

"Marluxia!" Zexion screamed while the other Nobody helped him ride out his orgasm before he fell back on the bed, body glistening in sweat.

His hair still hid most of his face, but from the exposed bit he could see, a true smile radiated from the younger Nobody. "Thank you."

Marluxia chuckled, "That's nothing to thank me for. I did it because _I_ wanted to."

Zexion nodded, brushing his hair from his face and throwing his pants haphazardly to the side before slipping in between his sheets. "Marluxia, if it would not be too much to ask would you stay the night with me?"

XI felt a look of disbelief spread across his face. Was this even the same Zexion that he had encountered before he entered this room?

"If you don't want to, or rather, if youthings you need to be attending to I will not take offense in you denying my offer."

"I'll consider it _if_ you ask in a somewhat normal way."

"Didn't I do that the first time?"

Marluxia raised an eyebrow.

"Okay. Marluxia, I want you to stay the night with me."

"Much better."

XI stripped himself of every article of clothing and shut off the light before crawling into bed with Zexion.


End file.
